Jeff Marontate
Name: Jeffrey "Jeff" Marontate Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Southridge High Hobbies and Interests: Drama, acting, play writing, intense viewing of the SOTF TV show, human anatomy, sculpting. Appearance: Jeff is slightly above average height standing at 6'0, and weighing roughly 180 lbs. Due to a genetic inheritance of male-pattern baldness he has already lost most of his hair, keeping only some rough patches on each respective side of his head, which are a dark, matted brown. His broad forehead, particularly exposed by his baldness, is the central feature of his face. His deep hazel eyes and bridged nose do little to mask this, and the pale pink of his lips leaves an even weaker impact. On the day of the kidnapping Jeff was wearing a blue and white striped button-down shirt, over a plain white undershirt. These were matched by fitting blue jeans and white running shoes, along with a slightly out of place bright green belt. Biography: Jeff grew up in Highland Beach with both of his parents and an older brother, William. While his parents were still technically married, they had separated sometime during Jeff's tenth grade year owing to the fact that his father was always "away on business", which was also his explanation for his absence during the majority of Jeff's childhood. Jeff's mother was an incredibly busy woman, managing a law firm on the opposite end of the city, so the majority of Jeff's nights were spent alone in his room or playing first-person shooters and RPGs with his brother. These activities piqued Jeff's interest into the human anatomy and various profound forms of drama, and he has been fanatically obsessed with both ever since. Jeff found an outlet to express his love for drama upon entering Southridge High in the ninth grade, where he immediately seized as many opportunities as he could to act in, write, and direct the school plays. His "visions" of literary, comic, and dramatic genius were often seen as obscure, grotesque and abnormal by his classmates however, and has therefore earned him a reputation as a "freak of nature" amongst the majority of them. These constantly insulting attacks of character seemed not to phase Jeff though, most likely because of the fact that whatever emotions he felt were based on video games, literary and televised dramas, and he had very little human or familial influence to sway him otherwise. This tended to make Jeff a rather peculiar and secluded individual, despite his notoriety amongst Southridge High as some sort of perverted lunatic. This iron emotional constitution, combined with an isolation from real emotions and behaviors tends to make Jeff stand out in a crowd as either being socially awkward or insane, despite the fact that he has no such problems with his sanity. When the first version of SOTF aired on television, Jeff immediately found himself engrossed in the program. He admired the originality and innovation of the concept, and therefore revered it as some kind of artistic masterpiece. The strategic placement of the students and weapon designation, the character differences and situational hazards reminded Jeff distinctly of a play, and he became convinced that the entire program was, in essence, an act. Each student was assigned various roles that they had to carry out, and the terrorists were the directors and producers. Version 2 only enhanced this notion for Jeff, and his reverence of the SOTF act became an obsession. He hailed it as quite possibly the most beautiful tragic masterpiece he'd ever seen, and has since begun and continued to write various plays of his own along similar lines. Advantages: Jeff's disconnected nature to human emotion, as well as having an iron emotional constitution will make it hard to phase him over the course of the game. Combined with the fact that he has no particular liking towards any of the students at Southridge High could potentially make him a devastating player. Disadvantages: Despite his physical stature Jeff isn't in very good shape, which could hinder him. He has also earned a reputation as being a freak of nature, and most students wouldn't hesitate to pick him off. Designated Number: Male Student no. 57 The above biography is as written by Crash. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Scramasax Conclusions: So B57 thinks he's going to be a player, eh? Well, I truly do hope so. So far, this game has been quite lacking in the player department, and I think B27 could desperately use a hand in eliminating the competition. Let's hope B57 can provide. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Jessa Vanallen Collected Weapons: Scramasax (issued) Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jeff, in chronological order. V3: *Torpor *She Bop Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jeff Marontate. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students